


Beasts, man and the Great Game of Kings

by Eleniekesulda



Series: Beasts, Man and the Great Game of Kings [1]
Category: Pokemon, Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC
Genre: Death, Drugs, Love, Main story line, Multi, NOT FOR KIDS, Pokemon!, Possible Mystrade, Quite Violent, War, Well sort of anyway, btw this was a dare, idk yet, pls comment, under editing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleniekesulda/pseuds/Eleniekesulda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock + Pokemon!!!!</p><p>More description later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beasts, man and the Great Game of Kings

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a dare! Please comment for any suggestions! Enjoy!

Gunshots. Flashes. Pain. Yelling. Sweat. Heat. John woke to the nuzzling of his Arcanine, AK. John sighed heavily into AK's thickly furred neck. AK's Real name was A.K47, when he was a Growlithe he accidentally came across the weapons vault and managed to get the strap of an AK47 wrapped around his head, covering his eyes. John didnt get to name him. AKmade a soothing noise as John sobbed on his shoulder. The horrible nagging in his heart slowing. He stood and wiped his eyes. There was no way he was going to sleep for the rest. Of the night. So he got dressed and got an apple for AK. He limped to his desk and opened the draw in which held his laptop. He sat and chucked the apple to AK who caught it in his big jaws joyfully. John stared blankly at his computer screen as AK sat to attention at his side. His blog was empty, as usual. Nothing exiting ever happened in his life.

"how's your blog going" John's psychiatrist asked as he silently recounted his morning. AK also snapped out of his daydream who bolted upright with a demented growl. The psychiatrists Kangaskan chuckled, amused.

"Yea good" John said absently. "Very good" his Psychiatrist glared at him over her glasses.

"You haven't written a word have you?" She asked, writing on her paper.

"You just wrote 'still has trust issues'" John stated, unimpressed.

"And you read my writing upside down" the Psychiatrist said. "You see what i mean? John you're a soldier." She said, just to state the blindingly obvious, "its going to take you a while to adjust to civilian life. And writing a blog about everything that happened to you, will honestly help you"

"Nothing ever happens to me" he finished dully, AK grunted rested his head on the floor.

~~~

"The body of Beth Davenport, the Junior minister for transport, was found late last night in a building site in Greater London." Sally said flatly, her Pacharisu, Chika, trying to look just as important. But her collar with her badge on it was annoying her, so she just resulted in jumping under the table to scratch at it furiously. "Preliminary investigation suggests that this was a suicide on the part of herself and her Pokemon, a Ponyta named Blaze. We can confirm that this apparent suicide closely resembles those of Sir Jeffery Patterson and James Fillemore. In the light of these incidents are now considered as linked. The investigation is ongoing but Detective inspector Lestrade and Detective Vex will now be answering questions." A ruckus irrupted between people and Pokemon as Lestrade and his Mightyena prepared for rough questioning.

"Detective inspector" a woman sounded from up the front, a small tailow sitting on her shoulder, "how can suicides be linked?"

"Well they all took the same poison" Lestrade said gruffly, "they were all found in places they have no reason to be. None of them had any prior indications-" but he was cut off by the same woman.

"But you can have serial suicides" she said, her tailow chirping loudly.

"Well apparently you can" Lestrade said looking over at Vex who was answering his own questions, trying to stay calm. Another man stood up.

"These three people. There is nothing links them?" He asked as his Snivy curled around his feet.

"There is no link found yet. But we are looking for it- there has to be one" he said. The room explodes with binging noises. Everyone checks there phones in confusion.

"If you've all got texts please ignore them" Sally says a little desperately as Chika stick her head over the top of the desk.

"It just says wrong" the woman with the Tailow said examining her phone.

"Yea, well, just ignore that" Sally said, plunking Chika on the table, a little annoyed "if there are no more questions for Detective inspector Lestrade I'm going to bring this to an end" another guy stood.

"If these are suicides what are you investigating?" He asked.

"As i said, these suicides are clearly linked. Um, but its an unusual situation. We've got our best people investigating" Lestrade answered. Again the binging filled the room.

"It just says wrong again" someone yelled from the crowd.

"One more question" Sally said trying to hurry it up a bit.

"Is there any chance these are murders and if they are is this the work of a serial killer?" Tailow woman asked again.

"I know that you'd like writing about this but these do appear to be suicides." Lestrade said, a bit irritated "we know the difference. The poison was clearly self-administered"

"Yes but if they are murders" she says, Lestrade inwardly groaned "how do we keep ourselves safe?"

"Well, don't commit suicide!" He said, Obviously this is a frightening time for people but all anyone has to do is exercise reasonable precautions. We are all as safe as we want to be." His phone buzzez, 'You know where to find me. SH'. "Thank you" he said ubruptly. He left, much to the crowd's frantic questions. Vex padded along behind him, followed by an irritated Chika.

 

Sally caught up to Lestrade with Chika in her shoulder. "You've got to stop him doing that. He's making us look like idiots." She said. Lestrade huffed.

"If you can tell me how he does it I'll stop him." He answered.

~~~

 

Later that morning, John was heading home, limping. A.K kept his head low, so he could catch John if he fell over. People watched in amazement as this huge Pokemon, who seemed like a huge beast of war, helped an injured man down the pathway. Arcanines were only really ever owned as Army animals, not as a pet. A large man walked past and stopped, his fat little Raichu stopping in equal amazement.

"John" he yelled. "John Watson and AK47?" John turned to the man. "Its Mike, Mike Stamford"

"Ah yes Mike" John said, "hello"

"Yea i know" he said, gesturing to himself and his Raichu, "we got fat. I heard you were abroad somewhere getting shot at. What happened?" John sighed.

"I got shot" he said blankly.

 

"Are you still at Bart's then?" John asked looking at his coffee.

"Teaching now, yeah. Bright young things like we used to be. God I hate them." John laughed, "What about you, just staying in town while you get yourself sorted?"

"can't afford London on an army pension." John answered looking over at AK who was watching the conversation.

"Ah, you couldn't bare to be anywhere else" Mike said. "Thats not the John Watson i know"

"Yea, i'm not that John Watson" John answered dully.

"What happened to Laon?" Mike asked. Laon was John's Flareon. John still has him.

"He's here" John said holding the Pokeball up. Mike nodded.

"Couldn't Harry help?" Mike asked going back to the main topic.

"Yea like thats going to happen" John chuckled.

"I dont know. You could get a flat share or something" Mike suggested. 

"C'mon who'd want me for a flatmate?" John asked. Mike looked at him funny. "What?" He said.

"Well you're the second person to say that to me today" Mike chuckled.

"Who was the first?"

~~~

Sherlock opened the zipper to the body bag. He, his Absol, Sol, and his rare Shiny Umbreon, Eona, peered in. Sherlock sniffed.

"How fresh?" He asked, his voice low. Molly awkwardly looked up. Her Skitty and Togepi, Tia and Toogy watched from a few meters away.

"Just in" she answered, "sixty seven natural causes. He used to work here. I knew him, he was nice" her Skitty face palmed. Zipping the bag up again, Sherlock straightened up, turned to her and smiled falsely.

"Fine." He said. "We'll start with the riding crop"

 

Sherlock slashed at the corpse furiously. Each hit making an ugly cracking noise and making Tia and Toogie jump. Molly also watched and flinched while Sherlock flogged the body repeatedly and violently with a riding crop. She walked back into the room and as he finished and straightened up, breathless, she went over to him.

"So, bad day then, was it" She asked, Sherlock ignored her and wrote something on a note book.

"Let me know what bruises form in the next twenty minuets, the man's Alibi depends on it." He said, still writing "text me"

"I was wondering, maybe later when you're finished..." Molly started. Sherlock looked up from his notepad and frowned.

"Are you wearing lipstick?" He asked, "you weren't wearing lipstick before"

"I, uh... Refreshed it a bit" Molly answered trying not to sound awkward. Sherlock gave her a long oblivious look and went back to writing.

"Sorry, you were saying?" He said. Molly mustered up her courage.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have a coffee?" She asked. Sherlock put the notebook away.

"Black, two sugars, i'll be upstairs" he answered to Molly's disappointment. Eona smiled at her smugly as they walked away.

"Okay..." Molly mumbled

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Remember to comment


End file.
